Je suis là ,Newt
by PandaEnChocolat
Summary: Newt ? Beau Blond British , reçoit lors d'une fête un SMS qui changera sa vie...En bien hein ,sinon c'est nul...J'suis pas forte pour faire les résumés donc...VIVE LE NEWTMAS QWQ


Voici mon tout premier OS , j'èspére qu'il vous plaira ...J'm'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et sinon , dite moi se que vous en pensez :D

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent a James Dashner -.- et un moment de l'histoire est tiré du clip "The Luka State" , un clip avec Tbs dedans ...Et même si il n'y était pas , regarder le . Il dénonce la violence reçue non pas par les femmes , mais par les hommes cette fois .

La soirée c'etait pourtant bien passée...Tout était bien , juste avant ce SMS .

-Quelques instants plus tot -

-Allez Newt , soit pas si coincé du cul ! Tu vas bien reussir a retrouver le nom de tes contacts un jour ou l'autre ! dit le jeune asiatique , un sourire béat sur la tronche de cake qu'il était .

-Minho , c'est pas drôle . Que vous preniez mon téléphone sans mon accord , peux passer , mais que vous changiez tout mes contacts par des noms et des photos de femmes plutot...évocatrices , c'est trop ! Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami ET que tu n'étais pas bourré , je t'aurai deja émasculé pour sauvé la Terre d'une nuée de Mini- Minho .

Minho sembla se réjouir que Newt ne le fasse pas . Heureusement , car que deviendrait le Magnifique , l'unique , le brillant , le beau , l'intelligent (sort de la Minho , c'est moi qui parle ici )Minho sans sa précieuse paire de bijoux de famille ?

\- Mais tu ne le fait pas parce que tu m'aaaaaaaaaime ! dit-il en se rapprochant de la bouche de Newt , puis s'écrasant -comme une merde , nous pouvons le dire- sur le sol . Newt fronca alors les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme , blonde , devant lui .

\- Sonya , t'étais pas obligée de le poussée comme ca .

\- Mais ce crétin allait t'embrasser , sans que tu ne dise rien en plus ! Serais - tu gay , Newt ?

\- Non , bien sur que non . Tu sais bien que plus hétéro qe moi , tu meurt ...Et qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime .

Et allez , pensa -t-il , encore un mensonge .

Newt était le guitariste et chanteur d'un petit groupe dénommé "The Maze " , dont cet imbécile de Minho , le bassiste . Il avait aussi Ben , le batteur , le petit Chuck , la Mascotte - il est trop mignon , que voulez vous - du groupe et frère de Ben et enfin , Thomas , le manager du groupe . Newt aimait l'appeler Tommy , et il était le seul a pouvoir le faire , comme si c'était un privilege . Ils s'étaient tous rencontrés au Lycée (sauf pour Chuck eh) et ne c'était plus perdus de vue . Mais revenons en a Sonya . Newt l'avait rencontré lors d'un concert en pleine air , elle lui avait proposée un verre , puis deux...Et cela c'est fini chez elle. Bien sur , aucun membres du groupe n'avait été l'a pour l'en empecher , bourrés comme ils étaient ,et Thomas manquais a l'appel . Newt savait pourtant qu'il était purement et simplement gay . Mais le petit esprit du blondinet c'était peu a peu déconnecter avec l'alcool , et il avait finalement accepté de rester avec elle toute la nuit . Le lendemain matin , gueule de bois + perte de mémoire n'arrangérent1 en rien la situation du blond . En effet , quand vous vous reveillez avec une demoiselle a vos coté ,que vou êtes completement nue tous les deux , alors que vous préfereriez les hommes , il y a de quoi être sonné! Et Newt étant Newt -c'est a dire un beau british blondinet avec des manieres de Gentleman - n'a pas su comment dire a Sonya qu'il ne l'aimait en aucun cas , qu'il prefererait même être avec un certain brun aux yeux chocolat . Et oui , notre cher petit blond en pincait pour son manager (-evidemment , sinon c'est pas du Newtmas ! - Minho , dégage de là merde ! ) Mais voila , depuis maintenant deux ans , Newt devait se coltiner Sonya , où qu'il aille , en tourner , aux fêtes organiées par le groupe.. . Et c'est que le blond en avait marre , mais il n'osait dire quelque chose , de peur de la froisser . En effet , Sonya , sous ses airs d'ange , cachait un caractére de Viking ! Et c'est qu'elle faisait peur , quand elle s'énervait...Il lui était déja arrivé de lancée des objets par la fenêtre , pour le simple faite que son feuilleton préfèré était fini . Enfin , bref , revenons au présent .

\- Moi aussi , je t'aime mon chou.

Newt du faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas grimacer a ce surnom , mais sourit en voyant Minho gesticuler comme une limace a terre en criant :

\- And I alwaaaaaaaaays love yoooooooooou .

Bien entendu , il chantait faux. Tout le mode se mit a rire , puis ils reprirent leurs petites activités . Mais lors d'un gros blanc , le portable de Newt sonna pour l'avertir qu'il avait recu un message . Et vu les petits changements personnels de Minho dans son téléphone , Newt ne voulu pas sortir son téléphone devant Sonya . Ce qui , bien entendu , l'énerva au plus au point .

\- Pourquoi tu ne répond pas ?

\- Ca peut attrendre .

\- Que je soit partie , c'est ca ? Tu attend que je soit un peu plus loin pour voir ton message ! Tu as peur que je découvre quelque chose , c'est ca ? Tu as une maitresse , avoue!

Et allez , elle s'imagine encore des trucs . N'importe quoi ,moi , avoir une maitresse ? Si elle savait , se disait alors Newt .

-Montre moi ton portable !

-Non.

-Newt.

-J'ai dit non.

-Tu as quelque chose a cacher ?

-Non.

-Alors montre-le moi.

Newt souffla , prit son portable et n'eu même pas le temps de faire le code , qu'elle lui arrachait déja des mains. Bien sur , elle connaissait le code mieux que lui , c'était elle qui en avait mit un , allez savoir pourquoi (elle est parano cette fille) . L'écran s'alluma alors , et le visage de Sonya devint alors rouge de colère .

-C'est qui celle là ?! dit-elle en mettant le téléphone juste sous le nez du blond , a tel point qu'il se mit a louché .

Newt ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lu juste de le message . Il venait d'une certaine Paméla qui lui disait "Salut beau blond , quand est-ce que on se revoit , tu me manque ;)" Surement un de ses potes en train de lui faire une blague . Blague non partagée avec Sonya , dont le visage était toujours aussi rouge . Elle avait reprit le téléphone et regardait les contacts . Newt était sûre que son cerveau surchauffait en voyant toutes ses photos de femmes plus ou moins dénudées dans ses contacts .

\- Alors comme ca tu n'as rien a me cacher ?

Il n'eut meme pas le temps de s'expliquer , qu'elle partait déja . Surement vers l'appartement , se dit Newt , pour péter un câble . Le blond se dit alors qu'il devrait peut etre la suivre , juste au cas ou .Il se mit alors en marche . Arriver a la porte de son appartement , il se mit a stresser . Qu'allait-elle sortir , cette fois ? Qu'allais - t-elle lui jeter a la figure ? Il était arriver qu'elle le frappe , enevée qu'elle était .Et Newt ne disait rien , a personne . Bien sur , il gardais quelques traces , mais n'en parlait pas . Il avait même essayé de se suicider , une fois , sur des rochers . Résultat : une fracture ouverte sur sa jambe gauche , où restait une cicatrice de 10 cm .Il n'avait alors rien dit a Sonya , ni a ses ses parents étaient au courant .

Newt entra doucement dans l'appartement et trouva la jeune femme dans la cuisine , accroupie près de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Elle ne s'attendait pas a se que Newt rentre maintenant , et voulais surement se bourrée la gueule en attendant . Quand elle le vit , elle se mit a pleurer .

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ca ? Je ne suis pas assez jolie , c'est ca ?

-Mais si , tu es très belle ...

Newt se risqua alors a s'approcher d'elle , a petits pas . Mais en voulant s'approcher , il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme tenait une bouteille , qu'elle n'hesita pas a lancer en direction de Newt , l'évitant de peu . La bouteille s'écrasa sur le mur . Newt se redressa et recula , se stoppant en sentant ce même mur dans son dos . La jeune fille lanca une autre bouteille , presque vide , qui attéris sur sa jambe bléssée . Le jeune homme gémit de douleur et prit sa jambe entre ses mains . Il ne vit pas que Sonya s'approchée , et , avec ses bottes a talons , se mit a le frapper dans le ventre , les cotes , sur le visage .

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ca ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais !

Le garcon ne put rien dit tant il essayait de ne pas crier sous la douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard , paressant une éternité pour le blondinet, Sonya se décida d'arrêter et partis dans leur chambre . Newt resta a terre , de peur de represailles , puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain , où il enleva son haut , pour y découvrir une dizaines de bleu , de coupures saignantes .

Pas facile de cacher ca , se dit Newt avec un sourire amer . Il resta torse nue et alla sur le balcon , où il se grilla une cigarette. Il tira un coup , puis deux et souffla . Cela eu l'effet de le détendre un peu .

-Putain de journée , dit-il , tout en regardant ses bleus .

Le jeune homme se plongea dans ses pensées et ne vit pas que quelqu'un arrivait . Il entendit la porte du balcon coulisser , et se dit que c'était surement Sonya qui venait pour se faire pardonner.

Elle va surement arriver par derriere , me faire un calin , et ca va finir au lit , je suis sur que c'est se qu'elle pense.

Mais il fut surprit de trouver , non pas Sonya , mais Thomas , a coté de lui . Il avait les sourcils froncés et le nez retroussé dans une grimace de dégoût . En effet , il ne regardais pas le visage de Newt , mais ses blessures.

-To...mmy...

-C'est elle qui t'a fait ca ?

Son ton était froid , implacable . Il essayait surement de garder son calme , mais le tremblement dans sa voix trahissait toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir a l'égard de Sonya .

-Tommy...Ce n'est rien , ne t'inquiete pas ...

-Ce n'est rien! Ah! Mais bien sur , Newtie , tu crois vraiment que je vais partir et te laisser comme ca , juste parce que tu me dit que ce n'est rien! Tu l'aura voulue .

Thomas rentra alors dans l'appartement et en sortis tout en faisant attention de ne pas claquer la porte .

Il va partir ? se dit Newt . Ne me laisse pas Tommy ...Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire ca . Autant rester avec cette folle dingue et oublier Thomas. De toute facon , il n'éprouvais surement pas les même sentiment que Newt . Mieux vaut ne pas gacher une amitié pour ses sentiments . Mais , c'est avec étonnement que Newt vis Thomas rerentrer dans l'appartement , avec un grand sac de voyage , et qui se dirigeais vers la chambre . Il fit bien attention a ne pas allumer la lumiére et prit toutes les affaires de Newt , avant de les enfoncer dans le grand sac en cuir. Cela fait , il trotina discretement vers la salle de bain , où il y prit sa brosse a dent , son parfum et son gel douche . Il se dirigea ensuite vers Newt , puis referma le sac .

-Il ne faut pas que cette folle se rattache a quelque chose qui te ressemble , ou qui sente comme toi , c'est pour ca que j'ai prit ton parfum et ton gel douche . Ah et ...Tiens , tu devrais la remettre...Je pensais que tu ne t'en séparais jamais .

Accompagnant les gestes aux paroles , Thomas lui tendit sa chaine .

-Merci ...Mais tu compte faire quoi avec toutes mes affaires ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je vais te kid-na-pper mon très cher Newt . Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarquer tous ses bleus ? Et que tu avais beaucoup trop maigrit en quelques mois? Newtie , je te connais trop bien . Alez , met ce t-shirt et cette veste , et on y va .

Newt ne savais alors pas quoi faire . Il n'osait pas abandonné la blonde , même si il ne l'aimait pas . Mais le regard inquiet que posait Thomas sur lui finit par lui faire prendre sa décision . Il enfila le t-shirt et la veste en cuir un peu trop grande de Thomas , et le suivit dans l'entrée .

-Donne moi tes clés.

-Hein?

-Je t'ai dit "Donne moi tes clés".Tu vas plus en avoir besoin , autant laissé la clé de l'appartement ici. Sinon ,tu ferras croire a l'autre cinglée qu'il y'a une chance que tu reviennes.

Le petit blond n'y avait pas pensé , mais Thomas avait raison. Il lui donna alors ses clés , enleva la clé de l'appartement du trousseau et la posa sur le meuble d'entrée .

-Allez , on y va maintenant !

Le brun et le blond descendirent doucement les escaliers , Thomas faisant gaffe a ne pas faire glisser le sac , sous peine d'alerter les voisins . Ils arrivérent alors dehors , sans avoir reveiller personne...Tout du moins , ils l'esperaient .

-Et maintenant , on fait quoi ?

-Maintenant ? On va chez moi .

Newt se sentit rougir quand Thomas lui adressa un magnifique sourire made in Minho .

Les deux garcons marchent quelques métres avant de se retrouver face a la moto de Thomas , qui , accrocha et vérifia que le casque de Newt était bien mit . Il mit ensuite le sien , puis monta sur sa bécane , vite suivis de Newt ( et le sac avec les affaires me direz vous...Et bien...Thomas l'a prit sur ses genoux ...Je sais , c'est pas bien mais bon , que voulez vous ) Newt crocheta directement ses bras sur le ventre de Thomas , de peur de tomber , ce qui fit sourir Thomas , mais ca Newt ne le sauras jamais .

Arriver chez Thomas , Newt enleva la veste et constata que ses mini-blessures saignaient toujours . Thomas se proposa alors de les lui désinfecter .

\- Merci Tommy .

\- Ce n'est rien Nerdie , t'inquiete .

Alors que Thomas appliquait la lotion désinfectante , Newt gémit de douleur .

\- T'es douillet dis donc . Thomas rigola

\- Te moque pas , ca fait mal ...

\- Allez ,ca va bien se passer ...

Tout en disant ca , Thomas se mit a caresser les hanches , découvertes , de Newt , qui , plus du fait que Thomas ai les mains froides que ca le surprit , frissona . Thomas sourit et continua , tout en lui désinfectant les plaies . Et même quand il eut finit de lui désinfecter son dos , Thomas continua de lui caresser les hanches .

-Tommy ?

Thomas retira immédiatement ses mains , comme sortis de ses pensées.

-Ex-excuse moi , Newt . J'étais ailleur .

\- C'est pas grave ...

-Tu...tu devrais peut être allez prendre une douche , ca te feras du bien .

-Euh...D'accord .

Alors que Newt partit en direction de la salle de bain , Thomas se retourn et se massa le visage . Bon sang , qu'avais t-il fait ? Il avait faillit violer Newt , là , tout de suite .Il fallait qu'il se cal...Merde , il n'avait qu'un lit , et pas de canapé (ca nous arrange mwéhéhé).Il allait donc devoir dormir pendant une durée indeterminée avec l'objet de ses fantames : Newt . Mais bon , mieux fallait ca , plutôt que de le savoir avec cette folle.

Après quelques seances mentales pour que mini-Thomas ne se reveille pas aux mauvais moments , tous les espoirs de Thomas tombérent a l'eau . En effet , Newt , était rentré dans la salle de bain sans affaires de rechange . Il était alors sortis , les cheveux mouillés , les joue rouges a cause de la chaleur et , avec juste une serviette lui entourant la taille . Le cerveau de Thomas devint un petit volcan , qui venait d'exploser , en voyant la scene qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Aprés être sortis , le jeune blond c'etait baissé pour pouvoir attraper ses affaires , et montrait alors ses longues et fines jambes .

Un vrai appel a la luxure , se dit Thomas , qui , comme attiré par Newt , se dirigea vers lui , tout doucement. Newt ne le vis pas faire , et se redressa , avant de sentir une paire de bras entourer sa taille .

-T-thomas ? Ca va ?

Newt tourna un peu la tête vers son presque-agresseur .

\- Oh que oui , ca va même très bien , dit-il en mordillant le lobe de chair offert .

Newt ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de gémir , ce qui motiva encore plus Thomas , qui le tourna vers lui .

-Tomm...

Newt ne peut finir sa phrase , qu'une paire de lévres s'écrasaient sur les siennes .Newt ne comprit pas tout de suite , mais en sentant une langue visitant sa cavité buccale , il répondit . Le baiser était féroce , faisant part a l'autre de toute la tension accumulée au court de ses anné c'est a contre coeur qu'ils durent se séparer , par manque d'oxygéne . Mais , Newt , pensant a une blague , ce décolla de Thomas .

\- Tommy ...Je-je sais pas se qu'il m'a prit , désolé , de t'avoir aussi embrassé ...

Thomas le regarda , amusé , avec un petit sourire en coin , et lui caressa le visage .

-Ce n'est rien Nerdie. J'en avais simplement besoin ...Toi aussi , apparement . Dit-il , en regardant une petite bosse déformer la serviette.

-Je...Désolé...

-Mais de quoi tu t'excuse Newt ? Je suis pas Sonya , tu n'a pas besoin de tout le temps t'excuser avec moi .

\- Mais ...Je..Suis amoureux de toi...Désolé..

-Tu t'excuse d'être amoureux de moi? , Thomas rigola, alors je devrais aussi m'excuser de t'aimer .

-Hein?

-Newtie , tu m'a bien entendue ...Je suis aussi amoureux de toi .

Thomas ne laissa pas a Newt le temps de repondre , que déjà , il l'embrassait encore . Le baiser cette fois-ci , fut plus langoureux , prévenant Newt de se qui allait bientôt se passer . En arretant de l'embrasser , ce qui lui vaut un grognement de protestation , Thomas porta Newt comme une princesse , et l'installa sur le lit . Une fois cette chose faites , Thomas se mit a califourchons sur lui , en fesant bien attention a ne pas l'écraser sous son poid .

\- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ca , Newt ...

-Moi aussi Tommy...

FIN...Nan j'déc

Thomas se pencha alors sur le cou de Newt et le grignota , en laissant de belles marques rougeatre sur celui-ci . Il passa ensuite sur la machoire , le nez , les joues et enfin , sur les petites boules de chairs . En grignotant celui de gauche , Thomas reussit a recolter quelques magnifiques miaulements que Newt s'efforcait de retenir . Voyans cela , Thomas remonta vers Newt et l'embrassa .

-Ne te retiens pas , s'il te plaît ...

-hm...Tommy...

Thomas sourit. Son surnom , sortant de cette facon , était un appel au viol . Après s'être assuré que Newt ne se retiendrais plus , Thomas repartis en exploration .Il passa quelques instants sur les deux boutons de chaire , puis descendit plus bas . Il traca un chemin avec ses dents sur ces fins abdos ainsi offerts , puis arriva a l'objet de ses désirs les plus secrets , qui demandait a ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Thomas releva la tête vers Newt , pour être sur qu'il soit toujours d'accord . Ce dernier aquiesca dans un gémissement plaintif , ce qui fit sourire Thomas , qui , après un moment de réflexion , enleva la serviette des hanches de Newt . Son sexe se dressa alors , fierement , devant Thomas . Ce dernier , parut surpris au premier abord , puis fier qu'il puisse provoquer un tel effet sur son Nerdie . Mais Thomas hésitais : devait-il vraiment continuer ? Il avait l'impression de profiter de Newt . Mais un long râle d'impatience le décida . Il prit alors Newt en bouche , qui lacha un ronronnement de bonheur . Thomas commenca a faire quelques va-et-viens , plutôt lent , mais vite accélerer par les hanches de Newt .

-Tommy ...aaaah...

Thomas , sentant que Newt ne tiendrait plus très longtemps , arrêta et commenca a se déshabiller . Une fois cette chose faite , Thomas exposa deux de ses doigts a Newt ,qui se mit a les lécher comme si c'était une sucrerie. Une fois les doigts assez lubrifiés , Thomas souleva Newt , placa sa jambe droite sur son épaules et présentant un doigt a son intimité . Tout doucement , Thomas l'enfonca dans cet étaut de chair , étroit et chaud . Il avait hâte de pouvoir mettre quelque chose de plus grand et qui provoquerais plus de plaisir a Newt , que ce doigt , dans très peu de temps. Thomas sentit Newt se crisper a cette intrution , et décida de l'embrasser pour le détendre un peu . Après quelques va-et-viens , Thomas mit un deuxieme doigt , et Newt sembla ne pas le sentir .

-Tommy ...Viiiiiiens ...

Thomas s'humecta les lévres . Comment un être si débauché pouvait exister ? C'était un vrai petit démon , Thomas en était maintenant sur .Il retira ses doigts et se positionna devant l'entrée . Il s'y enfonca , doucement , jusqu'a la garde , puis s'arrêta pour laisser le temps a Newt de s'habituer .Pour l'aider a se détendre un peu plus vite , Thomas s'occupa da son membre délaissé .Plusieures minutes passérent avant que Newt ne bouge les hanches , signalant ainsi qu'il était prés . Thomas resortie et s'enfonca d'un coup en Newt , qui , sous le coup , lacha un long gémissement .

-Encoreeee ...Laaaaaa

Thomas compris qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate . Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela fasse autant d'effet , mais a voir le visage du blondinet se tordre de plaisir , il se dit que ca devait être bien .Tout en continuant de masturbé Newt au rythme de ses coups de reins , Thomas resortie plusieure fois , touchant encore et encore la boule de nerfs , faisant perdre pied a son Nerdie , qui ,plusieurs coup de buttoirs plus tard , déchargea tout son plaisir sur son ventre . Thomas ne mit pas longtemps a le suivre . Il se retira doucement de son amant , pour ne pas lui faire mal , et s'allongea a coté de lui , tout deux reprenant leur repiration . Puis , Thomas prit un mouchoir , nettoya le torse de Newt (flemme de se lever ) et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs corps nus . Newt se rapprocha de Thomas et se colla a lui , faisant sourire le brun .

-Je t'aime , Tommy...

-Moi aussi , Nerdie , dit-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds

Les deux amants s'endormirent ,fatigués de leurs ébats , et se preparant a demain.

-le lendemain-

Newt se reveilla , un sourire béat sur la tronche . Son Tommy l'aimait , et il lui avait bien montrer hier soir . Newt se retourna et vit que Thomas n'était pas là . Mais il entendait du bruit venant du blondinet enfila un t-shirt de Thomas -trop grand pour lui bien sûr- et doucement , poussa la porte de la chambre pour voir se qu'il se passait . Il reussit a voir Minho, assit sur la table , Thomas , le visage entre les mains , en train de taper du pied , Ben , qui se tenait sur un des nombreux poufs et...Sonya ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là celle là ?

-Je suis sûre que tu sais où il est ! Cria Sonya a Thomas , ce qui le fit taper plus vite du pied .

-Pour la trente six milliéme fois , non , je ne sais pas où est Newt .

-Mais , il n'a pas pu partir comme ca , sans prévenir ! Et pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas prévenue ?

\- Peut - être parce qu'il veut t'éviter ? dit Thomas . Newt l'imaginait sourire en disant cela.

-Voir te quitter ! Renchérit Minho

Le visage de Sonya devînt rouge.

-Et pourquoi me quitterait-il? Il m'aime!

-Ah oui ? Dis moi Minho , tu frappe les gens que tu aime toi ?

\- A quel point ?

-Au point qu'ils en ai des cicatrices.

-Ooooouh non , c'est pas mon genre ...Et toi Ben ?

-Non plus .

Thomas se retourna vers la blonde , dont le visage était devenue pâle

-Tu as vraiment une drôle de facon d'aimer les gens toi. Mais sache que si Newt est parti , c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas...Et qu'il ne t'a jamais aimer.

-Comment oses-tu...

Sonya se leva brusquement , et partie en direction de l'entrée .

-Je ferais de votre vie un enfer!

Minho sourit : Mais oui mais oui , c'est ca PETASSE !

Newt sortit de sa cachette , étonné que Minho le Magnifique ai dit ca a une femme...Et , a vrai dire , il n'était pas le seul . Thomas et Ben étaient aussi choqué.

Minho souffla et sourit .

-Deux ans que j'attend de pouvoir lui dire ca , a cette grognasse. Ah tiens , salut Newt . Bon ,ben on va y aller nous , hein Ben ?

Le grand blond acquiesca , et partit avec l'asiatique , laissant le brun et le petit blonf seuls.

-Alors , c'est vraiment fini ?

-Il faut , croire oui .

Newt se mit a pleurnicher .

-Newt ?

-Desolé ...C'est juste que j'attendais ce jour avec impatience , tellement que je pensais qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais...

Le brun s'approcha de Newt et le prit dans ses bras .

-Ne t'inquiete pas , Newt , je suis là .

-5 ans plus tard-

Flash Info : Le groupe "The Maze" compte partir en tourner dans le monde entier , et restera quelques mois en France . Pour toutes les fans féminines de ce groupe , Minho , le bassiste , nous a réveler que le Chanteur , Newton Isaac , aussi nommé Newt et Thomas Edison , le manager du groupe , comptais se marier dans 1 mois . Bien evidemment , il ne nous a pas dit où le mariage prendrais place , mais il compte nous envoyer quelques photos de l'évenement . Nous devons cette exploit a notre reporter Teresa Agnés , qui , en échange de ces clichés , a promit divers rendez-vous au bassiste , sous le charme.

Finalement , ce SMS a peut-être cassé une mauvaise relation , mais il a reussi a en construire une autre , et une meilleure cette fois.

The End


End file.
